The Unthinkable Thought
by charlaxdreamer
Summary: Edward and Bella are finally just enjoying themselves, until a remnant from the pass interferes with that all. This time though, she doesn't just want Bella. In fact, she's more concentrated on Edward. And she doesn't want to cause him any harm. Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The characters, the book, and related things are all Stephenie Meyers. I came up with the events for this stories, but unfortunately practically everything else is hers and Little Brown and Company._

The Unthinkable – Thought

_Chapter 1_

I awoke to my alarm buzzing beside my ear, and I quickly slammed it off. It was Monday morning, and I had stayed up much too late the night before with Edward. I slowly slumped out of my bed, my eyes seeming to never adjust to the bright light shining through the window. It was a surprisingly bright day outside for Forks. I slipped into my clothes quickly, brushed my hair and put on some light makeup. When I got downstairs, Charlie was already awake.

"Hey, Dad." I said groggily, pouring myself a steaming hot cup of coffee. I sat down beside him, peering at what he was looking at. Some random news article in the newspaper.

"Hey, Belle's." He said softly, taking a bite of his toast. I smiled, glancing around the kitchen. I had better get going; Edward wanted me to be early for once.

"I'm out of here, then." I said, grabbing my backpack sitting beside the front door. Charlie waved at me, and then glued his eyes back on the newspaper. I grinned at his concentration, and then stepped out into the cool, fresh morning.

On the way to school, I was half asleep, I swear. I had to turn up the radio a bit louder to make sure I didn't fall asleep. There was hardly any reception, as usual. I sighed, and looked out the window. I nearly slammed on my breaks and flew through the front windshield. There seemed to have been some bright red, waving thing in the air, deep in the forest. I gulped, and continued driving down the road. _It must have been a… a dear._ I thought, readjusting my hands on the steering wheel. I was also terribly tired, and I was sure that had contributed to the sight. The only thing was, was that I got this horrible feeling in my gut when I saw it. Like it was something that I _should_ know what it was, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

When I arrived at the school, I was still a bit shaken up. I knew I probably shouldn't be so worried over a random red thing flying in the forest, but it had really gotten the hairs on my neck to rise up. I hurried over to Edward and Alice, smiling shyly.

"Hello Alice." I said, smiling at her. I felt a lot safer with them around.

"Hey, Edward." I said, squinting my eyes as I looked up at him. The sun was really quite bright. It was really strange. Alice said hi back normally, but there seemed to be a bit of tense in Edwards's voice. I didn't think anything of it though, because Edward always seemed to have some off-days. Didn't we all? The bell rang, signalling the beginning of the day. Edward quickly began to walk to the school and Alice and I practically had to run to catch up. This did _not_ seem like such the great day.

Edward had offered to drive me home in my truck that night, and I didn't bother to deny. I was feeling really exhausted from the day, and I felt like going home and watching a movie. As we drove through the road closed in by trees, and I turned to look out the window.

"Your acting sort of odd today, Edward." I said smoothly. It wasn't that abnormal, I kept reminding myself. Edward was a boy with many thoughts, I joked with myself. I admit, was trying to calm myself down.

"Bella, nothing is wrong." He said sternly, keeping his eyes on the windshield in front of him. I sighed, and looked into the forest. All of a sudden, I saw the red _thing_ again, yet this time it was much closer to the road.

"Oh my God!" I nearly screamed, clutching my chest.

Edward slammed on the breaks.

"What is it, Bella?" He asked, looking around.

I tripped on my words.

"N-n-nothing! Just keep driving. Go!" I said impatiently, looking around horrified. He shook his head, and continued driving.

"I _knew_ she was back." He said, gripping the steering wheel so tightly his veins we're nearly popping out of his hand.

"Who!" I sputtered.

"Victoria." He said. I winced at the name.

"But… but…" I didn't know what to say.

"Although, this time. This time, she isn't just interested in you." He said.

**It is sort of short. I want to see you what you guys think of it so far. It is my first, and I want to make sure I'm getting the hang of it. Review please! Oh, and if you haven't read New Moon yet, do! It is really, really good. I can not wait until Eclipse comes out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Friendship Revealed

I turned to Edward, blinked, and then looked at him again. Surely this was not true. Victoria was back?

"Victoria. You know? James' and Laurent's Victoria." He explained calmly, as he pushed down the gas pedal and began driving along the road.

"I don't understand." I said, shaking my head. This couldn't be _happening_.

"Bella. You knew she would come back eventually. I killed…" Edward started, but I didn't want him to finish.

"No." I said as I grabbed my bag and fished out my cell phone.

"Who are you calling, Bella?" He asked. I began dialling Charlie's number at work.

"I have to call Charlie. He has to know about this. I mean, this is just crazy Edward!" I kept messing up the number because I was shaking so much.

"You cannot do that. You cannot drag Charlie and the police into this, and you know it. I will take care of it, I promise you." Edward said as we pulled into my driveway. He got out, and before I could gather my stuff he was opening the door for me. I closed my cell phone stubbornly, and then moaned.

"This _sucks_." I said, falling into Edwards arms. He rubbed my back slowly, mumbling words into my ear.

"Bella, I will protect you. She doesn't want to cause you harm. It is ok, Bella." I nodded my head, slowly but calmly.

About a half an hour later, Edward and I were sitting in the living room watching TV. I was eating some Ben & Jerry's ice cream, and he was just admiring me.

"What?" I asked suspiciously, scooping another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth. He shrugged, a smile escaping.

"Ice cream is good. This kind, especially. _Chocolate Fudge_." I explained. Edward let out a chuckle.

"You are so beautiful." Edward said randomly. I slowly turned my gaze from the cartoon playing on the TV to Edward. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said. Edward to me was much more beautiful, but it was something I never even bothered arguing. Suddenly, Charlie barged through the front door, flushed.

"Hello kids." He said aimlessly. Edward smiled at him.

"Hello Mr. Swan." Edward said properly. I rolled my eyes. I didn't understand why Edward insisted on calling him by that, because I knew that Charlie preferred his real name.

"You can call me Charlie, Edward." He said, slightly annoyed. Edward simply nodded his head. I knew the next time; he would still call him Mr. Swan.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" I asked Edward, rising from the couch and placing the empty bowl of ice cream in the sink. Charlie had already taken to the seats on the couch. Edward laughed. He nodded his head, and followed me up the stairs.

When we walked into my room, I was gasped at the mess.

"Oh my gosh Edward. Please, close your eyes!" I said, shamed. I ran around the room, picking up items of embarrassment. Edward just raised his eyebrow, and sat on my un-made bed.

"I could have made the bed before you sat it on, you know?" I asked him as I plopped down beside him. He shook his head, and wrapped his cold arms around me, pulling me to his chest. I shuddered at the instant coolness, but stayed in his grasp. It was moments like this that we just sat, and counted our precious moments. Suddenly, a thought caught my attention.

"Edward?" I asked intently. Edward turned to me and nodded his head in question.

"Yes, Bella?" He replied.

"If… well… if _Victoria_…" I stuttered on the name, and then continued. "If Victoria doesn't want me… well, who does she want?" I asked, my voice cracking on the last word. Edward took in a deep breath, and placed his hands in mine. He leaned over on me a bit, and whispered into my ear,

"Me."

I nearly fainted.

"W-what?" I asked. _She wanted Edward! What sort of fate was I causing people_? Edward shook his head, and kissed me on the top of my head lightly.

"She doesn't want to cause me pain, Bella." He said, almost shamed.

I turned to return Edwards gaze.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, infuriated.

"She just wants to be my friend. She's a good person, Bella." Edward broke the gaze, and glanced out the window.

"Your _friend!_" I sputtered. Surely Edward wouldn't want to be such a monster's friend!

"Well, I want to be her friend. I just believe she wants to be more."

**Thankyou. Please, Review! Next chapter will be a juicy one! **


End file.
